Aqueous solutions containing metal particles, such as elemental metal and metal oxides, can be used in a wide range of applications in a variety of industries. As an example, one application is the use of aluminum oxide particles in a low pressure water jet for dental cutting applications. Unfortunately, in many industry applications, standard metal particles are too large for suspension in an aqueous solution and require constant agitation and/or the use of complicated technologies for their use. These challenges increase the cost of these industrial applications and frequently make them cost prohibitive. Smaller ultrafine particles that do not precipitate out of solution, e.g. colloidal metal solutions, could replace standard metal particles in many of these applications. However, production methods for such particles have typically yielded levels that are cost prohibitive. Accordingly, research continues into methods and systems for quickly and efficiently producing aqueous solutions with suspended ultrafine metal particles.